nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Diddy Kong Pilot (2001 build)
Diddy Kong Pilot is a cancelled video game that was developed for the Game Boy Advance. It was supposed to serve a part in the Donkey Kong series. It used the Mode 7 engine, an engine used by others games such as Super Mario Kart or Star Fox. This game was possibly going to be a sequel to Diddy Kong Racing, if not, based on it with the inclusion of biplanes similar to the ones in Diddy Kong Racing. It later was reskinned as Banjo-Pilot starting in 2003 sometime near when THQ had an agreement to publish Rare titles for the Game Boy Advance. History Diddy Kong Pilot was first unveiled at E3 2001 as a playable demo. This demo only had five available courses and a character was randomly selected for the player. There was an option for this demo to either use the tilt function or the D-pad.http://www.nintendoworldreport.com/impressions/2577 Another version that only had Donkey and Diddy as playable characters was also shown at E3 2001. This is considered the earliest prototype of Diddy Kong Pilot. It later was unveiled again at Spaceworld 2001 on August 23, 2001. There was a Japanese trailer for it unveiled. At the end of the trailer, the release date was said to approximately be around February 2002, likely in Japan as it was a Japanese trailer. The courses shown in the trailer included Magma Mainland, Bounty Beach, Chicken Chase, Frosty Lake, Haunted Race (tentatively titled), and Beach Barricade, the first stage of the King of Kongs story. There is also a related demo that featured the K. Rool's Gold story and Mario characters that was either from Spaceworld 2000 or Spaceworld 2001. Sometime in 2002, the game was completed, although Nintendo refused to publish the game because they found the game "substandard". This report also reveals Redneck's name, otherwise given conjectural names earlier.http://www.dkvine.com/?p=1082 Years later on September 15, 2011, a former Rare employee, likely one who helped developed the game, went under the alias of Transparentjinjo. He posted a gameplay video on YouTube which was taken off a year later, along with the rest of his account. According to the title, the build appeared to be from September 7, 2001 and was called Build 09-07-01 by him. Sometime in January 2013, a ROM file from the former Rareware Central site runner was sold to RetroGames UK at a price of four hundred dollars on the AssemblerGames forum. RetroGames UK publicly distributed the ROM to everyone on the evening of January 13, 2013 (originally scheduled by him to be January 14, 2013). Items *Rocket: This item can be used to target at players to knock them down onto the ground. *Rocket Boost: This can be used to speed the player up temporarily. *Peanut: This can be used to shoot the most nearby opponent to the ground. This item may come in packs of five or ten. *Magnet: This can be used to speedily magnet the player to the most nearby opponent in the lead. It comes in either red or green, the green one doesn't work. *DK Balloon: This contains an item with Cranky on it. This item appears to do nothing as of Build 09-07-2001. *Question Balloon: The Question Balloon only contain regular items inside of them. When flown into, the item is obtained by a pilot. Racetracks Sleepy Shores * Bounty Beach * Farm Attract * Jet Set Jungle * Beach Race Kongo Kingdom * Swoop Swamp * Jungle Race * Magma Mainland * Haunted Race Western Wastes * Lake Race * Lava Race * Swamp Race * Crackpot Keep Island of Eggs * Vulture Valley * Keep Race * Lake Race * Chicken Chase Polar Plateau * Frosty Lake * Farm Race * Desert Race * Snow Race Stories King of Kongs * Beach Barricade * Hair Raising Rescue * Peaceful Passage * Cranky Panky Back to the Light * Grub Grab * Farm Feud * Swamp Swoop * Dark Tower K. Rool's Gold * Classic Dogfight * Fly Like The Wind * Snowball Snapshot * Flawed Genie'us Dogfights * Classic Dogfight * Dawn Duel * Classic Variation * Focal Feud Battle Stages * Hatch Match * Ghost Grasp * Swamp Showdown * Wasteland Wipe Out References Category:Donkey Kong games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Canceled games